While light delivery systems are generally known, prior art light delivery systems are not easily adapted for use in connection with functional instruments such as surgical instruments of various types. In this respect, current light delivery systems do not provide optimal illumination for a variety of desired lighting conditions. Moreover, current light delivery systems are costly to replace, and are thus not well suited for conditions which necessitate that the light delivery system be disposable, such as where sterilization is desired.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of prior art light delivery systems.